


Missing Warden In Action

by tigereyes45



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Adventure, Angst, I don't know, Multi, Short beginning, Why did I leave hawke in the fade, and now for a story all about that thing I said I didn't know, chapters will grow longer as I grow stronger, for the angst of course, why does the warden go missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: “And if I can not?” This was beginning to sound like another covert mission. Nathaniel studies Surana’s face as it shifts. From the simple joy of seeing her old friend to one of worry. No, not worry, this was the same face she wore as she chose between Amaranthine and Vigil’s Keep. The face of a woman making a life-changing decision.“Then save as many as you can Nathaniel Howe. You have always managed to do that before.”





	Missing Warden In Action

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place right before the warden's disappearance.

_The warden will not be the first of her order to die. She will not even be the first out of the many colleagues that she brought into the order. No, and whenever it was time for one of them to go she accompanied them. Every time, staying until they fell so none were alone. In this way, she was so unique. Breaking tradition so none of her friends would suffer or struggle in the dark against an undefeatable enemy. They always past, but if the warden commander was there then we know they passed on swiftly and only after taking down a great number of darkspawn. When my own time comes I know she will accompany me and that I can count on her to the end. So do not worry sister. I am in good hands still, but I'm afraid by the time this letter reaches you I may be gone. The song is getting louder both inside my heart and my head. Yet I know as long as she is away I still have time. You must understand sister, the commander stands for much. In the eyes of us here she is not only a light in the dark but a forest fire burning so brightly she may just take everything down with her. She is a stone unwilling to move, and a dark sign that the moment will soon arrive. For the warden commander will not be the first to die, but her presence always means it is another's time._

_Sincerely N. Howe_

 

* * *

 

A knock on the door grabs Nathaniel’s attention. With a gentle smile, solid green eyes the shade of Ferelden’s summer tree leaves. Blood red hair once too short to even put in a bun was now braided over her shoulder. She traded out her old leather gear for a set of sturdy warden armor. It was stained a deep color of blue all throughout with shades of silver and purple shining through. Skin once sickly pale from being locked up in a tower was now tanner and covered in so many freckles that he had never seen on another elf.

“So it is time?” Nathaniel asks feeling his mouth grow dry. The song had been growing for a few days now. Every minute that passed the notes sounded as if they grew.

“Not today.” She promises her eyes growing softer. “But I must ask a favor.”

Nathaniel nearly laughs from relief but maintains his composure. “Anything Commander.”

She shakes her head, always so dismissive of her own titles former or current. “Alistair is looking into why we are all hearing the calling. While he does I need you to remain here and keep an eye on things for me. Make sure your current leaders don't do anything too foolish if you can manage.”

“And if I can not?” This was beginning to sound like another covert mission. Nathaniel studies Surana’s face as it shifts. From the simple joy of seeing her old friend to one of worry. No, not worry, this was the same face she wore as she chose between Amaranthine and Vigil’s Keep. The face of a woman making a life-changing decision.

“Then save as many as you can Nathaniel Howe. You have always managed to do that before.” Even as you were fighting to save the same city you wanted to abandon. She doesn’t speak the words but he knew they crossed her mind. They would have too for they always swam around within his own. Standing abruptly Nathaniel knocks over his own chair. Wincing at his own unfaithfulness. He steps closer to the warden ignoring the chair. “What is going on Commander?” He knows he sounds demanding. Almost as arrogant as when he first joined her side already realizing she was not the monster he thought her to be until he was brought to his knees.

“Warden?” A voice comes from the hall. Slowly she turns her back to Nathaniel.

“Oghren.” She whispers the dwarf’s name warmly, before waving him over. As one of the only two members to have been with her since the blight had begun the warden always had a soft spot for the old drunk.

“Warden, why are you here?”

She ignores his question choosing to pull the dwarf closer by the arm. She whispers something into his ear, causing the dwarf eyes to clear up. It was as if her words gave him sobriety or as much as Nathaniel had ever seen in them before. The dwarf nods as his orders were given, and with one smack on the warden’s shoulder, he leaves the room again. With him, the warmth his presence brought was swept away as well.

Her vibrant green eyes meet his blue once more. “I am placing my trust in you, Nathaniel. Our allies are providing me with the first lead I shall follow, but people are sure to come looking for me. Your status may say otherwise but you are in charge. Our people will listen to you, even if the foreign wardens will not.”

“I will do my best Commander,” Nathaniel promises to her, feeling as if she had just set the whole of the fort on his shoulders. Looking over at his oldest bow resting on a shelf by his bed, he knew the truth. While the fort was on his head, the world was on hers, and it has been ever since she was taken from the circle. It all will be until she dies.

**Author's Note:**

> The State of the World:
> 
> The Warden has been missing for almost three years. Leliana cannot find her friend. Zevran holds desperately to the belief that when the time is right he would find her. Oghren and Alistair have sworn silence on her whereabouts. With Solas actions growing subtler, quieter, and the darkspawn growing more daring. Sten grows stronger. War is everywhere, and some say so is the warden.


End file.
